1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for setting up a mobile work machine, in which the subsurface at a location of use is analyzed with regard to its composition and/or load-bearing capacity, before the work machine is positioned there and/or oriented and supported by means of support legs that can be moved out, into suitable set-up positions, in accordance with the subsurface composition and load-bearing capacity that has been determined.
2. The Prior Art
Mobile work machines such as concrete pump trucks, mobile cranes, and elevating work platforms, are provided with support legs that can be moved out, and are supposed to improve the stability of the work machine at the location of use. In this connection, the support legs have the task, on the one hand, of raising the vehicle axles, in order to use their inherent weight as standing weight. For another thing, the support legs are supposed to prevent tipping of the work machine, if high tipping moments are produced by way of a work boom. Furthermore, because of the ground pressure produced by way of the support legs standing on it, the subsurface is subject to settling. It is difficult for a lay person to assess the subsurface, so that incorrect assessments of the subsurface properties occur again and again. This is all the more true if there are cavities in the subsurface, such as sewer lines, horizontal tunnels, shafts, power lines and the like. Failure of the substructure underneath the support legs can cause the mobile work machine to fall over. Up to the present, reliable detection of cavities underneath the set-up surfaces of mobile work machines has not been accomplished.
Proceeding from this, the invention is based on the task of improving a method of the type indicated initially, to the effect that a reliable prediction concerning the load-bearing capacity of the subsurface can already be made before the work machine is set up.